Anniversary Date
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: It's Flame Princess and Finn's very first anniversary. They choose to go on a date, like any couple would. As the day starts and ends they meet new people, learn new things, have awkward conversations, and most importantly spend more time with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Flame Princess and Finn were playing in front of the treehouse. They were just having fun. Jake and Lady were having their date at the roof like every 4pm.  
"Hey Finn, lets play a different game. Im getting bored with cards."  
"Uh, sure FP. Whatcha wanna play?"  
"I know!"  
"What?"  
"Flambo first."  
"Okay, Finn."  
They walked into the forest looking for Flambo.  
"FLAMBO! GET OUT HERE! FLAAAAAAAAMBO!"  
Flame Princess giggled and tapped Finn's shoulder with a piece of foil. Finn stopped and looked at her.  
"Finn, theres an easier way to find him."  
"Huh?"  
She spun around and pointed behind them.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
Flame Princess smiled and held Finns hand. Finn flinched a little since her foil glove was thin, it still worked. After walking they spotted Flambo near a a chili plant. Flame Princess wondered what Finn was up to. She sensed it was gonna be different then their usual antics.  
Finn went closer to Flambo and started murmuring into his ear.  
'What could they be talking about?' Flame Princess thought.  
Flambo started to grin and wag his tail. He started to nod and kick his legs. Finn gave him a thumbs up and Flambo casted a Flame Sheild. Flame Pricess took the opportunity to hold his hand without foil. Finn grinned and put an arm around his GF. As they left the area and went back in front of the treehouse.  
"So, Finn. What did you want to play?"  
"Nothing really."  
"Then why'd you want to get flame shield all of a sudden?"  
"Oh, I wanted to talk with you."  
"Thats silly, Finn!" Flame Princess giggled and hugged Finn's torso.  
Finn sighed then smiled. He grasped Flame Princess' hand.  
"Hey, Finn"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
"I'm not sure. What do you wanna talk about?"  
"Uhh...What did you tell Flambo?"  
"Oh uhh, nothing"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Happy Pre Anniversary."  
"Happy Pre Anniversary to you too.  
He smiled and started to realize the time. 'Oh glob, FP's dad is gonna burn me alive if shes not home by now'  
"FP, we should get going."  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, I don't want your dad to burn me alive for bringing you home late!  
FP giggled and nodded  
"I guess its getting pretty late"  
It was already sunset and Jake was already on his way to the treehouse. Finn walked her to the castle.  
"Bye, Finn." She kissed him on the cheek, he blushed and  
"Bye, FP." He kissed her back.  
He held his cheek where Flame Princess kissed him and blushed more. 'Oh Glob my Flame Shield' Finn ran outside Fire Kingdom since the Flame Shield was wearing off. As he left Fire Kingdom he just kept walking until he was at the treehouse.  
"Yo Finn, whats wrong?"  
"Nothin' man. Just had a date with FP. Shes really pretty."  
"Aww, man, I told you not to go all cushy in front of me!"  
"Sorry dude, I couldn't help it. You asked for it."  
"C'mon bro, dinner. We're having kimchi and fried rice!"  
"Lady gave you food again?"  
"12 JARS OF KIMCHI DUDE and dude, its not just food bro, its love."  
'And he told me not to be all mushy'  
Finn remained silent and just followed with a smirk on his face.  
He ate all the fried rice but left the kimchi on the bowl in front of him.  
"Dude, c'mon, eat your veggies! Anyway their flavoured!"  
"Na man, it smells nasty."  
"DON'T SAY THAT. ITS A WELL PREPARED, GOOD TASTING MEAL."  
Finn took a deep breath and ate the kimchi.  
'Oh glob, this tastes horrible. Hoe does Jake like this?' Finn was saying in his head.  
"This is delish bro, I'll pass tough, the rice was filling."  
"Missin out, man." Jake proceeded to eat the whole jar of Kimchi in one sitting.  
Finn went to his room to get his pajamas and brought them to their bathroom.  
"YO JAKE! IM GONNA SHOWER!"  
"K MAN, HURRY UP! IM GONNA SHOWER TOO! I SMELL LIKE KOREAN CHILIS,"  
'You sure got that right'  
Finn was showering and he turned on the shower and got surprised since he was blasted by freezing cold water.  
"Oh glob, Im freezing!"  
He closed the shower and opened it again to a warmer setting.  
"Ahh, warmth. Warmth... Warm... Hot... Fire... FP... I love you" He finished showering feeling confused. 'How nervous am I?! Im thinking of her all because of warm water! Oh glob.' He thought to himself in front of a semi-broken mirror. He wore his PJs. He went to his room and started to remember that their 1st anniversary is tomorrow. He stood up to get a pencil and started to write in a notebook in the corner if his bed. Jake went upstairs and showered. He started singing some Korean love song that he was planning to play to Lady. Jake finished and went in the room full of crumpled sheets of paper.  
"Finn, what are you doing?"  
"Oh uhh, something for FP."  
"Awww, what is it?" He stretched his way beside Finn, but Finn immediately covered up the paper.  
"Finn? Whats in the paper?"  
Finn tightened his grip on the notepad.  
"Finn. Come on, let me see."  
Finn closed his eyes and grasped him notepad.  
"Finn, if you won't let me read it, at least tell me what its about."  
Finn relaxed himself and sighed.  
"Its for Flame Princess."  
"Qi know you told me, is it for your anniversary?"  
"Yeah"  
"Finn, let me read it. I'll tell you if its nice. You have to trust me on this one."  
Finn looked back at his notepad, took a deep breath and gave it to him. Jake teared up and he couldn't help but put his hand on Finn's shoulder.  
"Finn, this is beautiful"  
"Thanks, dude."  
"How long did it take you to make that."  
"Around 15 minutes"  
Jake stopped and looked at the boy in front of him  
'He really loves this girl. This thing is from the heart.'  
"Jake, is this okay for FP?"  
"Of course, dude. You'll win her heart for sure."  
"I wanted do her another poem since the first one... well... burned"  
"Come on, dude. Lets sleep, you got a big day ahead of you."  
Finn nodded and went inside his sleeping bag.  
"Goodnight, bro."  
"Night."  
Finn closed his eyes but he still couldn't sleep. 'Why can't I sleep? Am I that nervous?'. Finn was thinking about his day tomorrow. What will he do? Will he do the regular routine, a new adventure with her, a romantic date, a nice trip? He couldn't think. As he is drowning in thoughts he starts to daze off and sleep.  
"Flmprncss... Iluhh-yoh-..." He said in the verge of sleeping. He fell asleep and he murmured more. "FP- F-FP-" he said in his sleep again and smiling as if he was awake. Jake was awake while Finn was sleep talking. He fell asleep shortly after hearing him. Finn woke up at 9:30 and also to Jake still asleep, he didn't wake him up anymore since he looked tired. Finn found day old pancakes and some butter and ate it for breakfast. He called for BMO to wake up Jake by 12 since Jake has a date with Lady at 1.  
"Bye, BMO!"  
"Finn wait! Jake gave this to me last night. Read it after your date."  
"Sure thing."  
"Okay, Finn. Good luck! Jake told me to remind you 'DO NOT DO TIER FIFTEEN!'"  
"Uhh, sure thing?"  
"Bye, Finn!"  
Finn walked out the door staring weirdly at BMO. He turned around to check his pack.  
"Notepad, check. Pencil, check. Foil, check. Mittens, check. Sword, check. Okay, Im ready."  
He was on walking to Fire Kingdom and was near the entrance but he heard a voice calling his name.  
"Finn, wait! Finn!"  
"Who the-?" Finn turned around and was confused.  
"Hey, Finn."  
"PB? What are you doing here in front of Fire Kingdom?"  
"I was just looking for Cinnamon Bun, he got lost again. When will he ever learn."  
"Oh, Cinnamon Bun. I think I saw him a while ago getting eaten by a bunch of birds near Breakfast Kingdom."  
"Oh glob, thanks Finn! I owe you one!" PB ran towards the direction of Breakfast Kingdom.  
'Wheres FP? Its already 10.' Finn thought to himself forgetting that he could ask the guard.  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
"What?"  
"Well, I uh, Im looking for Flame Princess."  
"Who do you think you are?" Finn rubbed his shoulder and looked at the grass barrier that doesn't burn.  
"Im sorta her boyfriend."  
"Finn the human?"  
"Finn the Human." Finn said confidently.  
"Wait here, I'll get your Princess." The guard walked to the castle and called for Flame Princess. He walked down and went back to his post.  
"So... You like guarding this place?"  
"I guess its pretty flaming."  
"Cool, cool."  
"You insensitive little dirtball."  
"Huh?!"  
"You shall not curse in front of a Fire Kingdom cadet!"  
"Cool? Sorry! In my area its a compliment!"  
"Oh sorry, Finn the Human. I am not used to outsiders."  
"Call me Finn. Don't worry, dude. Its coo-fine." the guard was comfortable with Finn and had small talk with him.  
"...and thats how dragons make fire come out of their mouths."  
"Wow, thats so neat."  
"You're not so bad, kid"  
"You're not bad at all!"  
"Heh, like you. No wonder Princess likes you."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah, dude. You're really cool."Finn saw Flame Princess walking towards them  
"Thanks, man. Oh, FP's coming. Act coo- I mean normal!"  
"Hey kid, later, give her Applewood and Charcoal."  
"Wha?" But before he could say anything, he saw Flame Princess right behind the guard.  
"Finny! You're here. Sorry for the wait! I talked to my dad."  
"Its cool, FP."  
"So Finn, lets go?"  
"Sure, just give me a minute." He ran to the guard  
"Thanks, uhh?"  
"Apoy. No prob, man."  
"Nice meeting you, Apoy." He "shook" (put his hand near his and made a shaking action) his hand and left.  
Apoy was happy to have made a friend. 'That kid will go far. Smart kid.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Finn. What did you tell, Apoy?"  
"Oh, while waiting for you we were talking."  
"..and?"  
"I thanked him. He was really nice."  
"Really now?"  
"Yeah! He is really flamin'!"  
"Im glad you made a friend, Finn. Im surprised how its him, though."  
"Why? He seems like a nice guy"  
"He is the leader of Fire Kingdoms military. He's a serious guy around outsiders and even my father! But I don't know why, but he likes me."  
"He LIKES you?"  
"Not that way, silly. He like an uncle, not related yet he acts that way."  
"Oh." They walked beside each other and Finn grabbed a mitten from his pack, attempting to hold Flame Princess' hand.  
"Oh yeah! Finn, don't put that on."  
"Uhm, okay"  
Flame Princess started to chant something familiar and her arms matched the sound she was making. There were hieroglyphs written on the air. 'Is she casting Flame Shield?'. He turned blue and smiled.  
"FP, when did you learn this?"  
"I asked Flambo yesterday. Im a fast learner."  
"You sure are! How long will this last?"  
"Uhh, 1 1/2 hours I think."  
Finn held her hand and she put her head on Finns shoulder.  
"Soo, FP, what do you want to do?"  
Oh! We can go to my house!"  
"Oh yeah! Talking about your house. Why were you in Fire Kingdom for the past weeks?"  
"Oh, I'll explain at home. Its sorta long."  
"Sure."  
They walked to the cliffside and went to FP's house.  
"FP, I can't really go in though."  
"Yes you can, you have Flame Shield."  
"But I only have 20 minutes left. We sorta had a long walk since you know... Lost in the forest a while ago"  
"Its fine Finn, it won't take long."  
"You're sure?"  
"I wont kill my boyfriend on our anniversary would I?"  
They both laughed and FP brought Finn inside.  
"Soo, FP. What made you stay in Fire Kingdom for 2 weeks?"  
"Okay so you know how my father has been whispering 'Evil' and 'Destruction Machine' to me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I settled in for a week so its not sudden. I told him two days ago to stop."  
"Thats brave of you FP."  
"Thanks, Finn."  
"Thats it?"  
"Well, I also had to tell him about my boyfriend and how he makes me not evil."  
"WHOS THAT GUY?! I THOUGHT I- Oh wait thats me"  
"Silly head, of course its you."  
"Heh, sorry. Oh glob FP Flame Shield is wearing off."  
"Come outside."  
Finn ran outside the house in relief. FP got something before getting out.  
"Sorry, FP. Didn't wanna turn to dust there."  
"Its fine, Finn. Lets go to your treehouse. Is Jake there?"  
"Nah, he has a date too."  
"Oh! He has a GF? Who?"  
"Lady Rainicorn. They've been together for quite a while, they have 5 puppies!"  
"When is he coming back?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon. He's visiting his puppies too."  
"Thats nice. So treehouse?"  
"Yeah, man- I mean wo-man."  
As they were walking FP told the story to Finn.  
"So heres what happened when I told father the story about how I don't like being whispered "evil". I told him that it hurt, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"We reasoned and reasoned until the point we had to argue. He kept telling me that I am evil and I always will be." Flame Princess started to quietly cry for a moment.  
"And then when I told him Im not evil he kept telling me how evil I am and how he knows me enough that Im not evil. He told me that to finish the argument I had to fight him."  
"Did you?"  
"No. I knew deep inside me, fighting was evil. He called me a coward for not fighting but instead of proving him wrong I just left him on his throne. My only consolation was Apoy's son, Usok. Usok is 23 but he knows his stuff."  
"Apoy has a son?"  
"Yeah, Usok. He also has a wife, Fuego."  
"Wow, anyway back to the story. What did Usok tell you?"  
"He told me to do something I like and makes me happy to put my mind off of the subject. Thats when we played together in your treehouse."  
'I make her happy? I make _her_ happy.'  
While walking FP stopped and Finn got hit by a wall and fell on his behind.  
"What the- oh"  
"Finny, are you alright? Careful!"  
"Heh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Finn stood up and brushed his clothes with his hands.  
"Back to the story. When you brought me home instead of going to the throne room, I consulted father again, I told him that Im not gonna fight but instead speak my mind. I really wanted to fight him but he's still my father. I have to respect him, but he doesn't respect me. It hurts, Its still better than being stuck in the lamp."  
"Im sorry. You don't have to continue if you don't want to FP"  
"Finn, don't worry. I'll be alright, I want you to know."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Lets go inside first."  
"Oh right! I got this cool thing from Flambo, too! He told me he got it from choose goose."  
It was a glass with little blue capsules in it.  
"Flambo told me it wont make me burn anything for 24 hours."  
"Thats cool! Are you gonna use it?"  
"I sure am." She put it in her mouth and swallowed it. She turned slightly yellow-orange.  
"Wow, FP. Lets test it out!"  
He held her hand and it felt like he was holding another human. He brought her inside and nothing was burned.  
"FP its working! You feel like a human. Thats a good thing."  
"This feels really nice! Thanks, FH."  
Finn directed her to Finn's room and sat on the animal fur of his bed.  
"So, again with the story, I told my father to stop. I didn't care if he still thinks I'm evil, I just don't want him to whisper it. He asked me if its about you, since he saw me playing cards with you while he whispered before.i told him that you were the one who made me good. He doesn't believe me and said you were a waste of my time. I told him that you weren't. Im actually really glad I met you. You are the one who changed me. The reason why Im not in that jail, the lamp."  
"What happened this morning?"  
"I told him not to mess with me today. Though he didn't speak back. I honestly don't want to talk to him anymore after today, Im living back home starting today."  
"FP, Im sorry."  
"What? Why?"  
"You and your dad are arguing about me."  
"Finn, don't be. Father is really shallow. Don't worry father also wouldn't do anything to you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I asked Apoy what... his weakness is."  
"But he's your father. You would put his weakness against him?"  
"I have to for _our_ safety."  
"Okay FP. You're sure you're okay telling me?"  
"Of course, would Ooo's greatest hero be scared to know the secret?"  
"N-no! C'mon FP, What is it?"  
"Other than water, he is scared of vampires. Weird huh?"  
"Vampires?! I happen to be friends with one!"  
"Thats great! Who?"  
"Marcy! She's really nice once you get to know her."  
"All you have to do is threaten him! He will be so scared! Apoy told me he needed to stay in father's room for 1 week because of a scary story he heard!"  
"Okay, FP. I-I've been wanting to tell you something."  
"Huh? What is it."  
'Oh glob. Im freaking the math out right now.'  
"Its a poem I wrote. Its a bit wonky with the rhymes but I put my heart i-into it."  
"Aww, Finn. Thats sweet."  
"Thanks, I wanted it to be like our first official date, without all the burning, and the science and stuff."  
FP giggled and put her knees near her chest. She leaned closer to Finn and smiled at him with a soft blush.  
He put his hand on top of hers and grabbed the note in his pack.  
"So FP. Here it is:

Flame Princess. You are amazing.  
You make me stronger than I ever could.  
When we grow up you will be Flame Queen, and I wish to be Flame King.  
When your dad hurts you, talk to me. Please, you should,  
Since you make my heart feel all weird and stuff  
I hope this poem will be enough,  
I hope this poem will do us good.  
Having one year as BF GF, thats not really a long time.  
I cannot continue on without another rhyme  
You were in a glass lamp for how many years  
Shedding your flame tears.  
That was one of your greatest fears.  
Yet Im brave around you, to help you overcome them with cheers.  
FP, I love you and Happy Anniversary."

Finn put down the paper and looked at Flame Princess to see if she liked it. Flame Princess was crying little fires with a grin on her face.  
"Finn, thank you. I love you too."  
Finn smiled and kissed her forehead. FP smiled and blushed. She hugged Finn and they fell to their sides on the fur. They laughed and Flame Princess sat up.


	3. Chapter 3

Flame Princess sat up, alert. As if there was danger.  
"FP?"  
"Yeah Finn?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Finn sit up."  
"Wha?"  
"Sit up."  
Finn sat up, confused. 'Is FP alright?'  
"Finn, someones here."  
"What the? Who?"  
"At your door. A girl."  
Finn stood up and checked who it is.  
"Oh FP, its just PB, shes a friend of mine. I'll deal with her."  
"You wanna come with?"  
"No thank you, Finn. I'll just follow you downstairs."  
"Sure, FP."  
As they went downstairs, Flame Princess was scared. She sat in the nook and watched Finn talk to PB.  
"Hello, Finn."  
"Hey, PB. What're you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to thank you for helping me find Cinnamon Bun the other day. Also, arenyou busy today?"  
"Yeah, Im sorta busy. Why PB?"  
"I needed someone to get this serum from the Ice King."  
"Can't PB I'm on a date."  
"Aww, who will get it now?! My chemical test for the newest disease breakout is incomplete!"  
"How 'bout Marcy? Shes friends with Ice King."  
"I guess I have no choice then, what about Jake?"  
"Puppysitting with LM. Sorry, Peebles. Im sure Marcy is okay with it anyway she doesn't really have anything to do usually."  
"I guess I have no choice anymore. Have a good date."  
"Thanks, PB! Also, Im sure Marcy will enjoy you visiting her."  
"Wha-?"  
"Nothing, PB. Good luck."  
"Thanks? Again, have a good date."  
Finn waved goodbye and closed the door once she left, as courtesy.  
"See FP. She's just a friend, and anyway shes sorta _taken_."  
"Oh! She has a BF?"  
"Not a BF but more of a love-hate relationship with her Marcy."  
"They like each other?!"  
"I guess, they're all mean to each other but once we leave they're all cutesy. They sorta have a 'secret relationship' almost everyone knows about it though."  
"Why o they keep it secret?"  
Finn shrugged and stood up.  
"You want anything? What do you wanna eat?"  
"Do you have anything spicy?"  
"Uhm I got dried Chili with no seeds, some Paprika, oh and Kimchi!"  
"Kimchi sounds good."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. As a fire elemental, spicy is normal and cold foods are spicy. Nature for ya."  
Finn grabbed a jar of Kimchi and put it in a bowl and grabbed a bowl of leftover fried rice for himself.  
"Are you sure its fine to eat some of Jake's food?"  
"Yeah. Jakes got 10 more jars of Kimchi."  
"Thanks, Finn."  
Finn blushed and sat closer to FP.  
"Hey FP. Wanna sleep here tonight?"  
"What? Here? I don't think I can."  
"Why? You'll be alone in your house. I thought you want to be with someone tonight."  
"Oh don't take it the wrong way, Finn. Im glad but am I allowed. You know, Jake could possibly come by with the thought of you and I together for the night."  
Finn blushed with FP's thought  
"N-no, I-I didn't mean it that way! I-I just thought you may want to stay for the night since Jake isn't gonna be home Im gonna be lonely. Im sure you will too. So i just thought I ca-"  
"Finn, calm down. I get what you're saying. You know what? I'll stay for the night just as long as its allowed."  
"Of course its allowed, this _is_ my house too!"  
"Alright then."  
Finn grinned largely and it made FP smile too. They just ate and it was quiet for a long while until Finn broke the silence with a question he has been 'needing' to ask.  
"Hey FP?"  
"Would you know what tiers are? Tiers of a relationship?"  
"Oh, uhhm yeah I guess."  
"Jake told me last night while eating that you and I are only at tier 2. Thats kissing, right?"  
FP nodded and finished her Kimchi.  
"What are the other tiers?"  
"Well, in order. 3 means having long dates, 4 is when a couple shares their inner most secrets and stories, 5 is being able to see _those_ body parts."  
FP started to blush  
"FP, you can stop there if you want."  
"Uh yeah, I can tell you what it is tonight, if you want."  
"Sure, FP just as long as its okay."  
"So, Jake is wrong, we're actually in tier 4 already."  
"Oh yeah."  
Finn stood up and put the dishes in the sink and cleaned up.  
"Flame Princess, wanna play some BMO with me?"  
"Whats a BMO?"  
"Oh he's my friend. He's a living video game console"  
"No thank you. I don't know how to play, and I can get _destructive_ when it comes to competitive games"  
"How about lets have some dessert from Tree Trunks? She makes the best Apple Pie. Its not far away from here."  
"That sounds nice."  
"Come on!"  
Flame Princess grabbed Finn's arm and he led the way.  
They went out the door and while Finn was running he hit himself again, not on a wall or tree, but a person.  
"Finn? Are you alright?"  
Flame Princess helped him stand up and he rubbed his neck.  
"Sorry, FP. Sorry, M-marcy?"  
Flame Princess went behind Finn and held his shoulders  
"FP don't worry, this is Marceline. She's the one your pa is afraid of."  
"Hey baby, Im Marceline. Marcy for short. Is she your little date, Finn?"  
"Actually she is, Marcy, this is Flame Princess. We're just on our way to Tree Trunks to get some dessert for our date."  
"Thats sweet. Anyway, if you see Bonni, tell her I got the serum and the time."  
"Okay Marcy."  
She left to the direction of the forest probably to get some apples and scare some of the folk there.  
"FP, are you alright?"  
"Im just not used to meeting so many people."  
"Its fine, Im sorry."  
"Don't worry, Finn. I like meeting them, Im just shy thats all."  
"Don't be, I promise, I won't introduce you to bad people."  
"Okay, Finn."  
They walked to Tree Trunks' house and Finn knocked on the door.  
"Whos there?"  
"Finn!"  
"Come in! Apple Pie is fresh!" Finn opened the door and motioned Flame Princess to follow him inside.  
"Aww hey Finn, is that pretty lady your GF?"  
"Yeah, Tree trunks meet Flame Princess."  
"Why hello there young lady. You're dang lucky to be with Finn here. Come on eat up."  
FP smiled at Tree Trunks and followed Finn to the table.  
"Flame Princess is sort of shy, though."  
"Aww, don't be shy, sweetie. Old Tree Trunks here ain't no harm."  
"See FP, I promised you."  
Tree Trunks went outside her house to get some apples.  
"Hey, Finn. Whats a pie?"  
"Its whats in you plate right now. Its really good and sweet. Try it!"  
Finn got a piece and put it on his fork and fed it to Flame Princess. Flame Princess ate it from his fork and smiled.  
'This is good! I no wonder Finn brought me here.'  
"Do you like it FP?"  
"Yes, Finn! Its very good!"  
"Im glad you like it, I wanted you to try the best pie in the world!"  
Finn finished his pie quickly while Flame Princess was only halfway done. She was neatly eating it unlike Finn, who was eating it like a beast. She found it cute. FP finished the pie and started to giggle.  
"FP? Are you alright?"  
She grabbed a napkin and wiped her boyfriend's face.  
"Finn, you cutie. Clean up, you got pie all over your face!"  
"Oh, heh, sorry. Its just _really_ good."  
"Thanks for introducing me to so many people in only one afternoon! I would make you meet my friends but I don't really have any."  
"You don't have to feel bad about the FP, you will meet many more people who will want to be your friend!"  
"Aww, thanks Finn."  
"C'mon, lets go say bye to TT and go back to the treehouse."  
"Okay"  
They walked out the door to see Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig making out.  
"Uhh Finn does tha-"  
"That happens a lot. I'll just say thanks next time I see her."  
"Do they do that all the time?"  
"We just let it pass. Its sorta a routine thing."  
Finn walked away with FP following still confused with Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig.  
"Sorry FP. They always show affection _everywhere_, we tried to separate them but they just found ways to get back together and kiss more."  
"Its okay. Its cute actually."  
FP started to frown and walk slower.  
"FP, Whats wrong?"  
"I think there is magic air around here."  
"Oh, magic air? I-uh- I think we should just go to the treehouse c'mon, the magic air likes to stay in one place! Yeah-uh-darn you magic air!"  
Finn was really guilty since he 'passed the gas' forgetting that Flame Princess was there to smell it. FP started to see Finn turn nervous.  
"Oh, Finn. Don't worry, Im alright now." She said to make Finn feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

They were just a few blocks away from the treehouse, since it was already sunset they needed a boost. Flame Princess offered for a quick fire ride to the treehouse. Finn quickly nodded smiling largely  
"Are you sure, Finn?"  
"Darn right, Im sure!"  
Flame Princess had a fireball in her hand and shot it at the ground and it ignited to a massive fire ramp that made Flame Princess get to the treehouse in a matter of seconds, with Finn right beside her.  
"FP, that was FLIPPIN' AWESOME!"  
"Thanks, FH. I've been working on it for a while now."  
Finn grabbed FP's hand and ran towards the door which led to Flame Princess to run towards him clumsily.  
"I can't believe I forgot!"  
"Huh?"  
"Apoy told me to give you this. He told me you will really like it."  
"What is it?"  
Finn grabbed it from his backpack, there were 2 blocks of wood. I was dusty and black while the other one was clean.  
"Don't tell me."  
"Applewood and Charcoal. I had it in my pack ever since we went to Tree Trunks, I keep some of the tree bark of her Apple Trees."  
"Thank you, Finn! I've been needing this ever since! I wasn't able to find any since I had limited resource. Where'd you find this?"  
"Well, I actually have a lot laying around, well, everywhere."  
"Thanks again, Im glad Apoy told you!"  
"Whats it for anyway?"  
"Its sorta a secret. Sorry."  
"Its fine FP, Apoy sure knows his ladies."  
"You sure got that right. Fuego is a lucky woman."  
"Anyway, so what do you wanna do now?"  
"Uh, I don't know. We've been doing everything I've wanted how about you?"  
"I don't know. You wanna just fix up in the room? We are gonna be sleeping there."  
"Okay, but may I use your comfort room first?"  
"Of course. Follow me."  
They went upstairs and went to the first clean room.  
"Here we are, M'lady."  
"Thanks"  
FP went inside the room just to look at the mirror for motivation.  
'You can do this. Just wait for the right time. Its will be alright.' She spoke to her reflection. She was able to keep up her confidence yet she was scared of the outcome. She all of a sudden realized that she was close to taking long in the comfort room. She automatically walked out of the room and went to Finn's room.  
"Oh FP, you're right on time."  
"What exactly are we doing?"  
"Since Jake's not here, I thought we could make a fort!"  
"A fort?"  
"Its sorta like a little room made of pillows and blankets in our case. I've always wanted to do this, even better since its with you."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Come on, grab some pillows and lets build!"  
Flame Princess went to the closet near the bed. She found stacks and mounds of pillows, there were around 3 dozen pillows on the floor of the closet.  
"How many do we need?"  
"As many as we got!"  
She grabbed 3 in each hand and brought them to Finn who was done smoothening his bed of fur. As Flame Princess walked, she was close to tripping until Finn grabbed her and just let the pillows fall. Flame Princess started to blush but at the same time Finn just smiled that she didn't fall.  
"Sorry, FP! Let me get that for you." Finn grabbed 3 pillows and FP grabbed the 3 remaining. They both put it on the bed and grabbed more together 3 by 3 until there were around 2 dozen pillows. Finn started the assembly and FP just copied whatever Finn was doing to another end. There were stacks of aligned pillows and really liked it.  
"Good job, FP. We'll just put the blanket later."  
"Thanks FH. This looks like a really comfy place to sleep it! I cannot wait!"  
"Im so glad the fort turned out great. Its no fun with Jake since he does all the work."  
"Aww, don't be so hard on him. He may overdid himself and forgot to ask for your help."  
"Okay, you want some dinner?"  
"Sure. What are we having?"  
"Well, I wanted to cook something up for us, but Im sure that won't work well, so you want me to order anything?"  
"You know what? I can cook something for us both."  
"Really?! Sounds great. What do you need?"  
"What do you got?"  
"Spaghetti, Bread, Fried Rice, Some Veggies, Eggs, and the spicy food from a while ago. Oh and some candy from Candy Kingdom."  
"Perfect."  
FP told Finn to hang in his room, she wanted the food to be a surprise for him. It took 15 minutes all-in-all and she made Spaghetti with French Garlic Bread and a bowl of Chili Fried Rice.  
"Finn! Its ready!" Finn ran down and was shocked. He's never seen such a well prepared home cooked meal.  
"Do you like it?"  
"It looks amazing, FP! I can't believe it only took you 15 minutes!"  
"Eat up! Its made with love."  
Finn took a spoonful of the rice and a bite of the bread. His eyes were in shock it was delicious. He couldn't have made it as close or as delicious.  
"Wow FP. You should be really proud of yourself."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah! This is amazing!"  
"Thanks, Finn."  
Finn finished his plate quicker (and neater) than the Apple Pie of Tree Trunks. He really liked it. Flame Princess finished her food with content surprised how happy Finn was with her cooking.  
"FP, lets settle down and then lets rest?"  
"Sure but before we finish. Here."  
FP brought out a plate that was hidden from Finn, it had bread and it smelled delicious.  
"I made you French Bread. I know how much you like sweet dessert."  
"FP, you are really surprising me! Best way possible."  
"After today? You deserve it, boyfriend."  
"Aww. Im glad you enjoyed today."  
"Im glad I enjoyed it with you. Now eat up, I had too much to eat already."  
Finn nodded and took a large bite of the bread. 'Oh glob, she may be good at cooking, but I think she burned the nightosphere off this bread.'  
"So Finn, how'd you like it?"  
"Its awesome. I'll save it for tomorrow, though. I ate too much of your great dinner, also."  
"Okay. Hold on I just need to check on something quick."  
"No probs."  
Flame Princess went to the window and quietly shut it closed.  
"Hey Finn, what time is it?"  
"ADVENTU- Oh wait, its uh 9 o'clock."  
"Thanks."  
'No sign of father. Great, 2 days, no father. He may have actually listened to me.'  
Flame Princess ran back to Finn and watched him attempt to close a plastic bag of the French Toast she made.  
"Let me help you with that." She picked up the bag and closed it with ease.  
"Thanks" He got the plastic bag and put it in his fridge.  
Finn climbed up the ladder to his room and Flame Princess followed. She saw her reflection again on a shattered piece of a mirror in the hallway. She started to get nervous again. Finn noticed her nervousness and stopped and put his arm around her.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Im just full thats all."  
"Okay"  
They were on the door of the room and Finn let Flame Princess go inside first.  
"M'lady."  
FP giggled and went in. Finn followed smiling.

"So, Finn. Do you want to continue the Tiers?"

"Oh yeah. We ended Tier 5?"

"I think, so Tier 6 and 7 are just a slow mix of Tiers 1-5, Tier 8 is being able to touch the _areas that aren't supposed to be touched_. Tier 9 is doing it to each other. Tier 10 is being able to kiss _in the you knows_. I think you know Tier 11 to 15 already."

"Wha?"

"You really don't know?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, blushing.

"What's Tier 15, FP?"

Flame Princess whispered in his ear and Finn's eyes widened and he turned red.

"Oh glob… Does that mean Jake… Oh Glob, FP. Where'd you learn this?!"

"Fuego told me about it so I know what to do in relationships."

"We should sleep."

"Uhh yeah."  
"Don't take it the wrong way. I really didn't know."

"Its fine, I'm glad you don't have to ask Jake anymore.  
"So, Finn. Thanks for today. I know I've been thanking you the whole day, but I really mean them all."  
"You're welcome. Thank you also for spending the day with me, Im really glad you enjoyed."  
"Happy Anniversary, Finn." Flame Princess kissed his cheek and Finn blushed.  
"Happy Anniversary, Flame Princess. Lets sleep we had a long day."  
Flame Princes nodded and they both lay down inside the pillow fort they have made. They didn't need a blanket since Flame Princess didn't need one and she was pretty much a heater. They were cuddling and Flame Princess hugged Finn.  
"Hey, Finn."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you read me the poem you wrote again?"  
"Of course."  
Flame Princess snuggled in Finns embrace and read the poem as he read.  
"... FP, I love you and Happy Anniversary."  
"I love it so much."  
"I love you so much."  
They went closer and closer to each other. Their lips meet for an inviting kiss. It was their 'first' kiss after the _incident_. It felt really good. He knew how it felt but it was better knowing his face isn't getting burned and no one's life is on the line. When it ended they looked eye-to-eye and embraced tighter. They clasped their hands together.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
They kissed once more and fell asleep.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:  
(This is my first author's note so sorry.)

Okay, Im really proud of this one. If you liked it please review and favorite. It will mean a lot. Also, I wrote this right before watching Puhoy (Written: April, 7-11, 2013. Watched: April 11, 2013), when I finally watched it I thought "What a coincidence, they made a fort and it relates to Flame Princess. THATS SO COOL. Oh god, it means I have to edit my fanfic." So I did, if it seems wonky in that area please excuse it, I didn't want to redo the whole chapter (have pity, my brain already finished the story but my hands couldn't catch up). Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
